Timeless
by kas7
Summary: She get's to relive the day, he get's a newspaper, both have the option to fix things, but what happens when they both need help?
1. Chapter een

Disclaimer: don't own them....

Notes: Tru calling has just come on to tv in South Africa, and I love it! They showed the second episode on Thursday, it was excellent! When I saw this My thoughts were, "No way! it's like a Buffy/Angel cross Early Edition...."

Then it hit me, a cross over! This is my first story in Tru calling, oh, and I haven't read any Tru Calling stories yet (Don't want to find out what is going to happen!) So if someone has done this crossover, well, sorry but great minds think alike.

Oh, and I just want to warn you that I am not good in English, but I try my best to make sure that there are no mistakes. But sometimes I miss some.

o o o

A young woman who wore a white lab coat looked down at the body which lay before her.

The man lay on a cold metallic table. His skin was deadly pale which made the bruising stand out even more.

"What happened to him?" Tru asked.

Davis looked at the man in front of them, then looked up at Tru.

"Number of things actually," Davis said.

He moved the blanket down to the man's waste , as he looked at the flat chest which was covered in anger dark bruises. Davis looked closer at the one side of the man's stomach where he saw a bullet wound.

"Ouch, that must have hurt," Tru said in sympathy.

Davis nodded as he used his hand to go over the body's ribs, feeling how many ribs were broken.

"Five broken ribs, you really pissed someone off badly buddy," he joked.

He shook his head when he looked at the damage that was done to the person in front of him.

Davis looked up to see that Tru was still staring at the man in front of them.

"He was found in an apartment, he was trying to stop a mad husband from killing his wife, he got in the way," Davis explained.

"What happened to the wife?" Tru asked.

Davis looked up and pointed to the table behind her. Tru turned around and saw a woman's body on the table.

She moved away from Davis, focusing on the woman.

Tru moved the cloth from the woman's face.

The woman was in her late twenties, she had short blond hair.

Tru tuned around and examined the man Davis was busy with.

"How did she die?" Tru asked.

"Shot in the back, it appears that the husband killed this guy, then turned on his wife," Davis explained as he still examined the man's broken body.

"Which apartment were they found in?" Tru asked.

Davis signed.

He stood up straight as picked up the notes which were given to him.

"They were found in apartment on Main street. Her name is Judy Archer, she is twenty-nine. Time of death was around five in the afternoon. The man over there, he is in his early thirties, his name is Gary Hobson," Davis read out aloud.

Tru nodded. She didn't know why, but she had the strangest feeling that she had meet Gary before, she just couldn't place him.

Tru and Davis quickly finished with the bodies and placed them into their 'slots'. Davis headed back to his office where he could quickly file his findings.

Tru remained where the bodies were kept, she had a feeling that someone would ask for her help. She sat down on the stool, she looked around the empty room.

After a few minutes she got board, she looked around the room again, this time, something caught her eyes.

She walked over to where the people's possessions were kept till the family members could get them. She picked up a brown coat, that's when she noticed the newspaper.

She smiled as she took the newspaper and walked back to her chair, at least now she had something to do while she waited.

She had just opened the newspaper when she heard a voice. She slowly walked up to where the new bodies were.

She opened the woman's one, but to her surprise, it wasn't her.

She closed the door, and headed over to the where Gary lay.

She opened his slot and quickly pulled him out, just enough so that she could see his face. She laid the newspaper on his stomach, so that she could see his face, as she did that, she saw the date.

"What the....?" Tru gasped.

In that exact moment, she saw Gary's head move, his brown eyes staring at her.

"Help me,"

o o o


	2. Chapter twee

Disclaimer: Don't own them, never will, never have.....

Notes: This is just a short chapter to explain the Early Edition part. Oh, and I just want to thank:

cherrygurl1225- Thanks for the compliment, I'm glad you like the cliffhanger. Hope you like the rest of the story.

B Oots- Thanks for the review, You might have to wait a little bit longer, but don't worry, I'm going to make this interesting.

LouisaB- Yippy! I'm happy that no one has written anything in this Crossover. Oh, and thanks for the warning. That's why I've stayed clear from reading anything here, while, till the programme ends (Which will be a sad day.). Anyway thanks for the review, hope you will like my story.

LainiSmurf- Thanks so much for the review, and kind words. Enjoy

O o o

The room was silent as the man slept, blissfully unaware of the mayhem that lay ahead.

Suddenly the silence was broken as the radio jumped alive, for his six thirty alarm.

Gary Hobson groaned as he lifted his arm, and with one quick motion, switched off the radio.

With the mission completed, his arm went back to it's original position as he began to drift off…

"Meow!"

Bang!

Gary growled as he heard the cat's cry followed by the newspaper being dropped off.

Knowing that it was no use trying to go back to sleep, Gary slowly got up.

He yawned as he slowly walked to the door.

The cat looked impatiently as the door flew open, revealing a very scary Gary.

His dark brown hair was a mess, his eyes were still half-open, his t-shirt and pants were all crumpled.

The cat didn't mind, he was used to seeing Gary in that sate. With his job done, Cat walked into the apartment, waiting for it's breakfast.

Gary watched the cat walk in, but his focus was more on the newspaper.

Gary didn't know what he did wrong to be the 'chosen one', but after a while, he got used to the mad rushes to try and save people.

It was still weird to receive tomorrow's paper today, but it became part of his life.

Gary slowly knelt and picked up the newspaper.

"What the…?"

o o o

Tru awoke in a fright, as she sat up straight. She looked around the room to see that she was in her room.

She looked at the alarm to see that it was just before eight.

Not knowing if she had been dreaming or if she had travelled back in time, she quickly got out of bed, quickly switching on the TV.

"And the numbers are…,"

Tru watched as the called out the same numbers.

"Maybe I should start playing the lotto?" She asked herself.

She looked around the empty apartment, she smiled sadly.

"I should really stop talking to my self,' She spoke aloud.

She just shrugged in response as she headed to the shower. She didn't know why, but she had a funny feeling that today was going to be a very long day.

O o o


	3. Chapter drie

Disclaimer: Don't own Early Edition or Tru Calling.... I wish I did.

Notes: Sorry for the long delay. Anyway, I will be making reference to Early Edition episodes, which shall be explained, so don't worry. This chapter will mostly be on Early Edition, so that I can explain, and make the final touches. So please bear with me. Oh, and, once again. Tru Calling is, like the best show ever!, Sorry, I'm still very excited to see what happens, and it's such a EXCELLENT show. My family knows, on a Thursday, from 5 to 6pm, no one is allowed to speak! or do anything near the tv room, (or they shall die a very slow, and painful death ;-)

I just want to thank everyone who reviewed:

B Oots- I'm glad you liked how I ended off the Gary part, you will see why he said that in this chapter. Hope you enjoy.

Solitary Wanderer- Thanks so much for the review, I'm happy to hear that I got the characters down. I was worried about that, I didn't know if I did them right or not. Thanks for the review. Oh... the end of the season sounds interesting. I just watched the episode where it has her repeating the day to save a medical student- and then right at the end off in a cliff-hanger. Where Davis says that he knows???? (I wanted to cry, it was just so mean of them. Now I have to wait a Week to find out what happens. And if you are saying that the end is excellent, I'm now dying to know what happens.).

Bluerose- Ah, I was wondering when someone would ask that very important question. It wasn't much of a challenge because I had an idea for a long time, it's a twist, which is revealed in this chapter. I hope that it is believable, Please tell me what you think about it. Anyway thanks to the review, I really appreciate it.

o o o

Gary looked at his paper He just couldn't believe what he was seeing. As soon as he noticed the heading one words came to his mind.

"Clams!" Gary growled as he looked at the different newspaper in his hands.

Instead of his normal Sunday Times, it was the New York Daily Press.

He remembered when he first found out that there were others that also received the tomorrow's newspaper today. It was a relief to know that there were others, that had the responsibilities. The responsibilities to try and change the day. He had meet a man who received tomorrow's edition of the New York paper, but he decided to relinquish his duties by turning over the next day's news to his friend, Joey Clams.

Joey Clams, a man who irritated Gary beyond belief. A man, who liked to live the wealthy life, a man, who nearly cost him the paper. A man, who funny enough, reminded him of his best friend, Chuck. Both, somehow, manage to mess things up, both pretend to be innocent, and both made his life harder. Yet, he missed having them around.

He remembered the one day where he nearly lost his paper because of Clams. He didn't know why, but this mistake had Joey Clams all over it.

Gary's hand tightened as he began to mutter a few curses as he turned around.

He didn't waste anytime as he headed to the phone and dialled the Clam's number. He growled in frustration as he waited for Clams to answer.

**__**

"Hello?" a sleepy voice answered.

"CLAMS! I don't know what you did! I don't care how, but I want my paper!" Gary ordered.

**__**

"Gary? is that you?"

"No, it's the Easter Bunny! of course it's me," Gary answered sarcastically.

**__**

"Whoa! what's upset you this early?"

"Joey, have you read your newspaper yet?"

**__**

"I'm going, I'm going, Sheez, let a man wake up a bit first,"

While Joey went to fetch his newspaper, Gary opened the newspaper, quickly glancing through the articles to make sure that there wasn't anything life threatening.

**__**

"Gary! what the hell is happening? I've got the Sunday Times?"

But Gary wasn't listening, his attention was caught on the one article. His eyes quickly scanned the article.

"Three die in argument," Gary mumbled to himself.

**__**

"Gary? you there? hey....wait a minute. Gary, my name is in the newspaper?"

"So am I," Gary said in disbelief.

**__**

"You think the newspaper is trying to tell us something?"

Gary looked up from the newspaper to see the cat sitting on the table, staring at him through it's wise blue eyes, which seemed to tell him that he was right.

"I think so," Gary answered.

**__**

"While, I'll book a flight for me to go to you, and for you to come here,"

"What...oh, yeah, thanks, and um, Joey, Sorry for the outburst earlier," Gary apologised.

**__**

"Don't worry man, anyway, and Gary...,"

"Yeah?"

****

"Take care of my town,"

"Same goes with you,"

****

Gary heard Joey Clams laugh as he disconnected the call. Gary shook his head as he looked at his ginger cat.

"I don't know what you are planning, cat, but I want things to go back to normal," Gary said in a teasing tone.

With a sign, Gary went to his cupboard and quickly packed some clothes in.

"Now I just have to tell Marissa that a cat wants me to go to New York," Gary spoke out loud as he closed his bag.

Gary, Marissa and Chuck all worked at the same stock broking company. They decided to go into business together, by managing a bar, McGinty's. There were a few 'bumps' in the road, but they managed. After a while Chuck left to search for new opportunities. This left Marissa and Gary to manage, but he didn't mind. Marissa was very good at the business side, and she took care of everything, which made Gary a bit guilty.

The newspaper had taken over his life, he never had time to help around the bar, but they managed.

Gary walked down stairs and headed to the office area.

"Morning Gary," a young woman greeted.

Gary stopped where he was and turned around to Marissa.

Marissa was in her thirties, she had long dark hair which was neatly tied up. She wore a slimming dark blue top, with a long brown skirt. She had a light chocolate brown skin, which made her even more beautiful. in her hands, was her guide stick, which helped her not to bump into anything.

Gary remembered when he was in an accident where he nearly lost his vision. He was scared, he couldn't image being blind for the rest of his life. Yet, there was Marissa, who was blind her whole life. She had meningitis when she was just 16 months old, which made her go blind.

Marissa had helped Gary more times than he could count. She had always been there for him.

"Hey Marissa," Gary greeted.

Marissa made her way to the bar, where she sat down on the one bar stool.

"What's wrong?"

Gary couldn't help but smile. Marissa always knew when something was bothering him.

"I'm going to New York," Gary answered.

Marissa's mouth opened slightly as she half grinned.

"New York?" She asked with amusement.

"Yeah, I woke up to see that I got the New York Paper," Gary explained.

"I see, and does Joey have anything to do with this new change?" Marissa asked.

"For once, it wasn't him. Well, not that I know of. He's got the Sunday Times. But what worries me, is that I'm in the one article," Gary said unenthusiastically.

"Oh?" Marissa asked, suddenly very interested.

o o o

Tru quickly got dressed, in her usual jeans with a white t-shirt, before she walked into her kitchen to make some much needed coffee. She still couldn't shake the weird feeling she had. It all had to do with the man's newspaper.

Sure it was a newspaper, but what spooked her, was the fact that it had an article on the deaths. How was that possible?

That bugged Tru more than anything. Sure it's crazy to 'relive' the day, but a newspaper that can tell you the future? what next? vampires? aliens? monsters?

Tru had to smile when the X-Files theme song suddenly started to play in her head.

"Yip, I'm going crazy," Tru said to herself as she took a sip of her hot coffee.

But she knew what she had to do. The killings happened at five, so she had till then to try and find Judy Archer or Gary Hobson, then save the day. If only it were that simple.

She looked at her watch and saw that it was still early. That's one thing she hated about reliving the day, waking up before her alarm.

At least this way she could go and try found out who and were these people lived.

"Off to the morgue I go," Tru said with a smile as she grabbed her bag and keys in one swift motion.

Tru normally went to the morgue just to make sure that she did get to relive the day, and because, she could look for information from the computers which saved a lot of time.

o o o

"Two die as angry husband loses control," Gary said as he read out the heading.

"What happens?" Marissa asked anxiously.

"Well, a husband starts fighting with his wife, Judy Archer, when a young woman, Tru Davies comes to the rescue, only to be shot. I go, but get shot too," Gary's said nervously.

Marissa nodded her head. It wasn't the first time that Gary had his death mentioned. She remembered when a homeless man died while Gary tried to save him. A few days after that, his obituary was in the paper. Marissa had never been so scared in her life before. But everything worked out.

"Gary, the paper wants you to go. You must go. And, this does not mean that you are going to die, remember, you have been given tomorrow's newspaper so you can change what is going to happen. You are not going to die, you have to much work to do," Marissa said flatly.

Gary knew Marissa's 'just-try-and-argue-with-me' tone, and knew it would be hopeless to even try and argue. But this time he knew that just because it says that he dies, doesn't mean that he was going to die. It just means that he will have to try a different approach, maybe by finding Judy or Tru first.

He looked at the newspaper again.

"Well, I've got till five to find a way to stop this. There's nothing else in the newspaper, just that one article," Gary said.

"That's good, that means you have more time to figure out what you are going to do," Marissa said.

"Yeah, anyway I got to go to the airport. Take care of McGinty's for me," Gary said as he stood up.

"I will, and Gary, please be careful," Marissa begged.

Gary smiled.

"I will, I'll phone you as soon as it's done, ok," Gary said as he gave Marissa a hug.

"Ok," Marissa said as they broke off the hug.

Marissa heard Gary walk off, leaving her alone in the bar area.

"Please let them be ok," Marissa pleaded.

She knew that if Gary failed to save the two woman, that it would kill him. She also knew that he would give up his life to save them. That worried her more than anything.

"Help them," She prayed.

o o o

To be continued...

o o o

Notes: Early Edition Episodes that I made reference to are: "The Out-of-Towner" , "Performance Anxiety" ,

"After Midnight" , "Blind Faith" and 'Fate".

If anyone wants to know what happens on each episode, just let me know and I'll post them.


	4. Chapter vier

Disclaimer: Don't own this amazing, excellent programmes... Just borrowing them, for this crazy tale, then I shall, sadly, return them.

Notes: Oh yeah! Davis and Tru are working together! I loved that twist. It was excellent! sorry, I'm still excited about this series. Anyway, I want to apologies for any mistakes. English is really not my strong suit, and I don't have a beta reader. I do, try my best to avoid mistakes. I tried to make this story interesting, but a few things lost it's spark during translations. Describing is cool, writing conversations is a nightmare. OH! and with the address- completely made up. Sorry about that! and sorry about this chapter, it's a little bit rushed.

A huge thank you goes out to:

B Oots- thanks for liking how I brought the two shows together. I shall try my best to write as quick as possible. Just trying to work out a few bugs in the upcoming chapters- but never fear, for I shall work everything out. Hope you enjoy this one. It took me ages! Thanks for the review!

Kristen00- No! they CUT Early Edition! no! that is just so wrong! I can see why you were happy when Tru Calling started! I'm lucky, in South Africa, my Tv station showed all seasons, and, the one channel had just repeated all of Early Edition, seasons again. It had just ended when Tru calling started for the first time, so I was jumping up and down for joy. Thanks for the review, I'm glad that you like my story. I wasn't sure anyone would like it, I very happy to be proven wrong! I hope you like the rest of the story.

cherrygurl1225- Thanks for the review, I'm glad that you like my story. If you need any more info on the characters or episodes or anything, please tell me. I'll be happy to explain in more detail. The cat is very mysterious and did make life interesting for Gary. Ah, the newspaper article... well, you will see. As for the twist I'll keep that in mind, I did have something like that in mind, but you never know what will happen... I'm dying to see what happens, but I don't want the show to end... Is there a second season???

Faith-therenegade - Thanks for the review, I'll shall be writing lots. Hope you like this chapter!

o o o

Gary sat nervously on his chair as he felt the plane lift off. He wasn't a person who like heights. Having the newspaper with him, was some relief, at least he knew that the plane wouldn't crash... but then again. Just one simple little thing could change the headlines....

Gary tightened his grip on the armrests, hoping that right now, this wouldn't be one of those days.

o o o

Tru walked into the Morgue and headed straight for the computers.

"Tru? what are you doing here so early?" Davis asked as he entered the office.

Tru jumped as she heard Davis speak.

"Davis! don't do that!" Tru moaned as she took a deep breath.

"Sorry, so what are you doing here?" Davis asked.

"It's one of those days," Tru said as if her answered explained everything.

"One of those days? wait, you mean, One of those days? where you get to relive the day, kind of day?" Davis asked excitedly.

Tru had to smile at Davis excitement. Sure it still felt a bit weird that he believed her, and that his reaction was way different to Harrison's, but she was so happy that she could speak to someone. Having a secret like that, was a burden. It really helped to talk to someone. And, it didn't come better than to have Davis as that someone. With his knowledge, and his insight, and with her 'gift', they made a perfect team.

"Ya, one of those days," Tru answered with a smile.

"So? what happened? how many? who were they?" Davis asked.

Tru couldn't help it as she shook her head in amusement. Leave it to Davis to get excited about this whole weird situation.

"Well, a husband and wife got into a fight, he gets angry. A bystander tries to help, and gets shot in return. Wife tries to escape, but gets shot in the back," Tru explained.

"Wow, what happened to the husband?" Davis asked as he leaned against the table desk where Tru sat.

"He landed up in hospital, there wasn't anything really that told me about how it started. All I need to do is to try and find out either the bystander or the wife, and try and stop it," Tru said.

"Who's the bystander?"

"Well," Tru began as she typed in the name.

"It's Gary Hobson, who...wait a minute," Tru said as she looked closer at the computer screen.

Interested, Davis moved over so that he could try and see what Tru was seeing, however, she was blocking the view.

"What?" Davis finally asked.

"Gary, he, well, he lives in Chicago," Tru said in confusion.

"Hmm...maybe he was visiting someone or had some business to take care of?" Davis suggested.

"Could be, I don't know, there's something about him..." Tru said uneasily.

"What?" Davis asked interested.

"Well, I had a feeling that they were going to ask me to help them. So I waited, well I did, I saw a newspaper. The funny thing is, was I could have sworn that it had tomorrow's date. But the weirdest part, was that it had a picture of him, and Judy," Tru said seriously.

"Well, that could be anything. It could have been a printing error, or it could be a newspaper that Gary made himself. As for the pictures, did you see what the article was about?" Davis asked.

"Well, um, I guess not. I mean, I had just enough time to see their pictures," Tru answered.

"See, so it could be anything. Maybe Gary wanted to give a message to Judy, but the husband saw it, and killed them. Maybe Gary is something more than just a bystander?" Davis guessed.

"Thanks Davis," Tru said as she got up to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"To find Judy, that way I can see where Gary is, maybe I can make them avoid each other," Tru explained.

Davis watched as Tru began to leave.

"Tru?"

Tru stopped and turned around, wondering what Davis needed.

"Call me if you need me, and be careful," Davis said.

Tru smiled, giving Davis a nodded, before leaving.

o o o

Gary looked at his watch, he still had a few hours before the accident, but he still wanted to find the area, maybe try find Tru or Judy. Who ever came first.

However, seeing that the newspaper only gave out one address, that left him with only one option.

He looked around the airport, and signalled for a taxi.

"TAXI!"

Lucky for him, a yellow cab pulled up in front of him.

"Where to?" the cap driver asked.

"Uh, um, Main street on Park Avenue?" Gary spoke as he read out the address.

"Sure,"

o o o

Tru arrived at the huge apartment block. She looked up to see that there could be about five floors. One little problem, which floor. She looked at her watch, and saw that she still had a few hours. But this was going to take a while.

Knowing that she didn't have much option, she entered the building.

o o o

Gary watched as the cap stopped. He looked outside the window and stared at the beautiful old apartment building.

"This Main street?"

"Yip,"

Gary quickly paid the man, before getting out. He had just closed the door, when the cap took off, leaving him alone, in an unknown location.

He looked at his newspaper, lucky for him he had the address, only one little problem. It didn't tell him which floor, or the number of the apartment.

With a sign, Gary entered the building.

o o o

To be continued...


	5. chapter vyf

****

Disclaimer: don't own them, never have, never will....

****

Notes: NO!!!!! it's so sad, my station has stopped showing Tru calling!!! all because they want to show "local South African" movies. Blow the movies I want Tru Calling!! (Sorry, I should learn to relax, and be patient. It's only for a few weeks then they will show Tru calling again- if they value their lives, they will). But ya, the last episode I saw was the one with the solider and where Tru has to find his girl friend. Sad, but very good.

****

Apology: Yammer mense, I didn't have much time to write.

****

Warning: This chapter does contain scenes of violence.

Thank you to:

cherrygurl1225- Thanks so much for the review and for the offer, I would really appreciate the help, if the offer still stands? I tried to get your e-mail but it didn't want to show! :( Thanks again for the review, hope you like this chapter!

B Oots- I'm still trying to work on "who saves the day", I have a very interesting idea which I'm still working on, but you will find out soon... thanks for the review!

Kristen00- So that happens to you too, I hate it when the internet cuts off. Looks like our tv stations are working together to irritate us! It was so sad, on Thursday I went and sat down on the chair, I had my tape ready (I love to tape my favourite tv programmes so I can watch them over and over again- I'm mad, I know). And I was all set, my family knew to avoid the tv room, and I had the remote. So there I sit, waiting for it to start, but then this stupid movie starts. At first I thought- joy another preview. But the preview never ended. That's when I realised they were showing the movie, and screamed! So my parents are thinking about sending me to a mental institute. But ya, life is good. Hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry for the delay!

o o o

Chapter five

o o o

Gary entered the building and saw it was nothing like the beauty outside. Inside looked just like an ordinary apartment block, which was disappointing.

The main entrance just nothing much, just a place where people could catch the elevator, a wooden post box with everyone's names on it, two small pot plants, nothing really out the ordinary. The tiles were an old, worn down grey, the walls were white. It was nothing exciting or welcoming.

"Guess I better start," Gary said sadly as he looked at the elevator to see that it was coming down.

Gary looked around the room again, his eyes stopped when he saw the post box. A smile formed on his face as he headed for the box. He quickly scanned the names, but one caught his eye.

"Archer, room 118," Gary read out aloud.

Knowing which room, but not which floor, Gary headed into the small elevator and pressed the first floor. At least he could just read the door numbers.

o o o

Not have seen the post box, nor bothered with the elevator, Tru found herself on the third floor, still looking for any signs of the Archers, or even better, Gary. She knew that she still had about two hours before the shooting, but she still needed to know what caused the shooting so that she could prevent it from happening again. She walked around the floors hoping that she could get luck and find someone to talk to.

She heard the elevator stop on the same floor as her and wondered if that person would help her. So she waited for the doors to open.

When they did, she just couldn't believe what she saw. There before her, was a very much alive Gary Hobson. Not matter how many times she had to relive the day, it still felt weird to see how different they looked, of course there is a huge difference between dead and alive. But it still seemed so weird.

Gary who had been rereading the article, lifted his head to see Tru, he couldn't believe his luck.

"Tru Davies?" Gary asked.

Tru was shocked, no one had ever known her name. She frowned as she looked at him sceptically.

"Yes?" Tru answered slowly.

"I'm..."

"Gary Hobson?" Tru interrupted.

It was Gary's turn to frown when he mentioned his name. He too, had never had anyone know his name before, mostly because he tried to avoid anyone from knowing him or his name. He just went in, saved the day, and tried to disappear before anyone could ask questions.

"How did you know?" Gary asked, somewhat disliking this.

The sound of the elevator door beginning to close, Gary quickly walked out before it could close. Leaving them alone on the abandoned floor.

Silence filled the area as Gary and Tru just continued to stare at each other, none of them knew what to make of this strange encounter.

The silence was soon broken as they heard a woman's scream.

"Judy!" they said together.

Forgetting everything else, they both ran towards the screaming woman.

o o o

Judy Archer a very bad day. She had arrived at the airport only to discover that someone had declared some emergency, and had taken her flight to Chicago. With no other option, she returned to her work and found position already taken, leaving her jobless. With nothing else to do, she headed back to her apartment, where she would have to break the bad news to her husband.

To make things worse, she gets to the elevator to see that she just missed it. Cursing her luck she decided to take the steps. Which was just making her mood worse, especially when she was wearing high-heels.

She was out of breath which she finally made it to the third floor.

"Can this day get any worse?" She asked herself as she headed for her apartment.

Her hands immediately went to her bag, where she began the hunt for the apartment keys as she walked to her apartment.

Reaching the door before finding the keys, she stopped, and opened her bag wider so that she could try and see where she had placed the keys.

Success.

Finally something good had come as she opened the door.

"John, John you home?" Judy called as she closed the door behind her.

Judy and John were High School sweethearts and always knew that they were going to marry each other. Straight after School they tied the knot, things were good in the beginning, but soon life took it's toll. But they were taking it day by day.

Jobs came and went, friends come and left, money left more quickly than it arrived, but they always had each other. Even though, they were slowly breaking apart, they still loved each other.

She walked into the lounge to see that her husband sat on the sofa, drinking beer.

John was in his late twenties, he was lean and muscular. He wore his favourite white t-shirt, with blue jeans. His short brown hair was a mess, and she knew that he hadn't bothered to go out and look for a job today.

"Looks like you worked hard today," Judy said sarcastically.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" John snapped.

"John, we have bills to pay, you need to work," Judy explained.

"You work, we survived so far, what's changed?" John asked as he drank some of his beer.

"I lost my job," Judy replied softly.

"YOU WHAT???" John yelled as beer went flying.

"I didn't mean to, I .."

Judy didn't even have time to finish her sentence when John slapped her hard across the face.

She stood there stunned. Her hand slowly went up to her burning cheek, as she looked at her husband through tear filled eyes.

She couldn't believe it, what had happened to the man she once knew, the man she once loved?

But John didn't see the fear in her eyes as the alcohol clouded his mind.

"You stupid, stupid girl!" John yelled as he began to pace the room.

"John, please no," Judy begged.

John didn't pay any attention as he reached for the gun, that he hid on the cupboard.

"NO!" Judy screamed as she saw him pointing the gun to her.

She heard the gun going off the same time she heard the door being slammed open, before she left unbelievable pain.

She looked down to her stomach, which was now covered in blood. She looked back up at the two new strangers in shock, before falling down onto the hard floor.

o o o

Gary and Tru burst through the door the same time they heard the gun going off. They had just walked in to watch in horror as Judy fell to the ground, dead.

They couldn't believe it, it shouldn't be happening, they still had time. What went wrong? They were supposed to have time.

They were so focused on the dead woman before her that they forgot the angry, drunken husband, who was now pointing the gun towards them.

"Who are you?" John asked.

Gary and Tru looked up in fright as they remembered John.

"Mr Archer, why don't you just put the gun down," Gary asked nervously as he raised his hand, trying to show John that he wasn't going to do anything funny.

But the movement caught John unprepared, without even thinking he shot.

Tru screamed as blood flew onto her face and body as Gary fell to the ground.

Tru just couldn't believe it, the two people she had come to save, were already dead. She couldn't save them, she had failed.

She looked at John, who was now pointing the gun to her.

She wanted to speak, but the fear silenced her. She couldn't move, couldn't speak. Fear had paralysed her, forcing her to watch as John begin to pull the trigger.

Tru suddenly wondered who will be able to save them now. That was her last thought, before darkness claimed her....

o o o

To be continued...


	6. chapter six

****

Disclaimer: don't own them, never have....

****

Notes: Yes!!!, my tv station is showing Tru Calling again!!! yippy! Which is so very cool! They said that because it was New Year and all that, that's why they cancelled it, but since the holidays are over, they are showing it again!! Oh, and I forgot to say, "HAPPY NEW YEAR!".. I hope you all have a great 2005!.

****

Warning: mentions death (Duh!), violence. Oh, and main character deaths.

****

Questions: 1)Is there a season two for Tru Calling??

2)Also, is it just me, or did the words change? I noticed that instead of the dead person saying, "Help me," that they now say "I need you,"

****

Anyway here's a huge thank you to:

B Oots- I thought it would be fun to make Judy walk the stairs, this also gave Gary and Tru time to meet each other. I hope you like the rest of the story.

cherrygurl1225- Sorry about the cliff hanger... what am I saying! I love writing cliff hangers! There's a DVD? no way! Sorry that I didn't e-mail, I'm having problems with my e-mails! every time I try to read or send, I get cut off the internet. As soon as it work's I'll send them. Thanks again for the offer. Hope you like this chapter!

Kristen00- No third party... just going to be Gary and Tru (It's more fun that way!). Anyway, looks like my country is being kind by showing the series again! yippy..(Sorry). But I'll think of something for you, I'm not that good at writing, but maybe I could write a very detailed episode guide for you. So when ever I watch an episode I'll write it and post it as a story with a few changes to it? or something? I have no idea how long Tru Calling runs for. I'm to afraid to go to the Tru Calling web pages just in case they tell me what is going to happen. Anyway, hope you like this chapter.

o o o

Darkness and light. Screams, shots…then eerie silence.

Tru couldn't move, her body felt numb. She knew that she was still lying on the cold apartment floor. She could smell the copper sent of the blood as it slowly suffocated her. She moved her head, slowly becoming aware of the pain in her stomach. With great effort, she raised her heavy arm, slowly bring it down on her stomach.

Big mistake.

She shut her eyes tightly as a wave of pain felt pain explode through her body as she felt his wound burnt. It felt like her blood was on fire, burning her alive. She wanted to scream, to cry for help, but her body didn't respond. Her screams echoed in her head, begging for mercy from the overwhelming pain, but the pain never ended. She was trapped, tortured. She wanted to move away from the pain, but her body didn't respond. She felt her heartbeat, as she felt it pounded against her chest against her aching ribs. That's all there was, just the beating, the pain, and the screaming....

She looked around, her focus stopping on Gary who lay near her.

He was lying face down on the floor, his face turned to her. She could see his glazed, unseeing eyes, looking straight through her. But his face, his face was relaxed, calm, almost peaceful. As she looked at his face, she noticed a dark red liquid which was now forming a pool beneath him.

"Gary, ask for help," Tru begged.

Her plea came out as a whisper, as she looked at Gary, wishing that he could ask her. She knew that he was her only hope.

"Gary!" Tru pleaded.

But he didn't move, he didn't ask. His unseeing eyes didn't move off her.

Tru could feel the pain worsen as she began to struggle to breathe. She could feel something warm beneath her, and knew that it was her blood.

She was running out of time.

Tru looked at the white ceiling above her, wishing that someone would help. But no one could hear her soft pleas.

Her body shook violently as she began to cough, her hand immediately went to her mouth as tears of pain ran down her cheek.

After a few seconds the coughing came to an end. Her breathing worse as it became more laboured, making every breath a struggle.

The only noise that could be heard from the room was the horrible wheezing that came from Tru as she fought for each breath.

"G...Gary!" Tru cried out.

She didn't want to die, she didn't want to die on the cold floor, alone. Why weren't they asking for help.

Tears of frustration began to run down her cheek as she couldn't do anything. She was helpless.

Tru started to cough again. Blood was bubbling out her mouth. Her teeth were now a reddish orange.

When she tried to speak again, blood poured out her mouth. The wheezing turned to choking as her lungs began to fill up with blood.

Her lungs burnt as they cried out for the air that it so desperately need. Her mouth opened as she tried to take in a deep breathe, only to discover that she couldn't. Her heart continued to beat against her chest as she tried desperately to get air. Her body tensed as her lungs froze, her chest screaming out in pain as no air could enter. A tear ran down her cheek as her head rolled to the side.

As her body began to shut down, her eyes rolled to see Gary's eyes turn to meet her gaze.

"I need you,"

o o o

__

A woman's scream, gunshots.... Gary looked around the room, he saw two woman lying in pools of blood. Their dead eyes staring at him...

He had failed... he didn't save them.

He looked down, there was blood on his clothes. There was blood on his hands...

He looked up in horror to see a man pointing the gun towards him, before firing...

"NO!" Gary yelled as he woke up.

His heart pounded as he sat up straight, trying to free himself from the nightmare that still hung onto him. His eyes nervously darted from one side to the next, trying to see where he was.

Some relief came as he recognised the room.

He lifted his one arm resting his hand over his heart, trying in vain to calm his racing heart.

His heart skipped a beat as he jumped when suddenly the silence was broken as the radio jumped alive, for his six thirty alarm. His body trembled as he reached over to switch off the radio. As he still tried to control his breathing.

"Meow!"

Bang!

Gary sighed as he heard the familiar sound of the cat's cry followed by the newspaper being dropped off. His body trembled as he made his way to the door.

The cat looked worried as the door flew open, revealing a very pale Gary. However, Gary's focus failed to see the cat's expression as his eyes focused on the newspaper.

He slowly knelt and picked up the newspaper, hoping that everything was just a bad dream. He slowly opened his eyes, not really wanting to know the truth.

Gary groaned as he saw the newspaper.

o o o

Tru bolted out of bed in a panic, her breathing fast as her heart raced. She looked around the room nervously, trying to get her grounding. She relaxed when she saw that she was in her room.

Her body trembled as she remembered what had happened. Her hand shook as she felt along her stomach, in search of the bullet wound.

She looked down and smiled in relief as she saw nothing.

Her heart was still pounding as she got out of bed, not wanting to close her eyes. To afraid that this was a dream.

She slowly walked up to her tv, switching it on just in time to see the lottery numbers being called out.

"And the numbers are...."

Tru listened to each number, half praying for the same numbers, half hoping that they were different. But as she listened to each number, she knew, she was reliving the same day.

She couldn't believe it. Not that she was complaining. It was just very strange.

But at that moment, she was happy. She was given another chance, she just prayed that this time, she would save them.

o o o

__

to be continued... 


End file.
